Living a New Life
by shirley.graca
Summary: Edward is a boy with a dark past and won't let go of it. His family moves from London to LA because of a job opportunity. Will something/someone change the way he sees the world. Bella Swan is a girl who dreams big and the only way of succeeding is by going to a rich people school. Will it go as she always dreams or will she live a new life?
1. Chapter 1: Edward Cullen

Chapter 1: Edward Cullen

**Edward Pov**

The darkness outside my curtains made me notice how late it was. I have spent the entire afternoon thinking about how my life has turned upside down. Now I was sitting at my extremely expensive bed in my extremely expensive house with my new family. It has been ten years since Carlisle and Esmee adopted me. They have been extremely kind specially Esmee. Their children are also amazing people, Alice is the best little sister anyone could ask for, she was the second child Carlisle and Esmee had but now since I'm older she is the third, she is six-teen. And Emmet is the best brother you could wish for, He is the first child and now he is eight-teen.

"Edward?" said a calm voice knocking at my door.

"Come in." Alice came in and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ed-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked and her tiny body started to shake. I hugged her and tried to console her.

"Mark just broke up with me." She said trough hysteric sobs.

"Al you know what? Just screw him. You are the sexiest girl ever with the most beautiful smile and it hurts me to see you like this." She smiled a little and I brushed her tears away.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"That's what I'm for right?" I said brushing her long dark hair.

"Having a meeting and I wasn't invited?" Emmett said as he threw himself on my bed.

"No," Alice said at the same time as I said. "Yes." Emmett pretend-gasped and Alice laughed.

"Guys, downstairs now. I want to re-race Eddie in the game." I growled.

"Hey! Only I can call him that." Alice said and Emmett stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed and soon Alice and Emmett joined in.

I looked at the door to see a smiling Esmee. She loved to see the family having a nice time together.

"Hey mom." I said at her and both Alice and Emmett turned to look at her.

"Hey babies." She said as she came closer to us.

"Hey mommy." Emmett said and she crossed the room to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't I deserve one too?" Alice asked.

"Of course you do my little girl." Esmee said seating down on the bed and hugging Alice. "How are you?" She asked Alice and Alice sighed.

"I'm going to be ok." Alice said reassuringly I smiled down at her and her dark brown eyes glittered with tears that she wanted to cry.

"Oh, poor baby of mine." Esmee whispered and Alice's tears fell again.

"What happened?" Emmett asked entirely shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Mark." I said through clenched teeth. Emmett and I growled at the same time.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bi-"

"Emmett, language." Esmee said before Emmett could continue.

"I'M HOME!" Carlisle said from downstairs.

"WE ARE UP HERE IN EDWARD'S ROOM." Esmee called out. After a while Carlisle was in my room in his usual suit. He looked at Esmee with nothing more than love in his eyes and then at us, his children with pure adoration.

"Hi dad." We said in unison.

"Hello family," he said smiling at us. "Esmee can I talk to you?" He asked, she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Anytime." He took her out of the room and the three of us stared at each other . We then started chatting and soon Esmee called us for dinner.

"Children I have an important announcement to make." Carlisle said as we sat in our dining room.

"Go-on." Emmett said looking at our dad.

"I was offered a job as the head director of a hospital." He said slowly.

"Congratulations daddy." Alice said excitedly.

"And?" Emmett pressed.

"They pay very well." He continued.

"But?" I asked.

"But it is in LA." All of us gasped except for Esmee, after all she already knew.

"When do we move?" I asked.

"Wait," Alice said. "You took the job already?" She asked.

"No, not yet. They want an answer by tomorrow."

"No way I'm leaving London to go to a small city in The United States." Emmett said.

"Emmett, we have to do this." Carlisle said.

"No, _you_ have to do this."

"Enough!" Esmee said as she stood up. "Children, this is an amazing opportunity for our family and we are all going to support your father in whatever decision he makes. Am I being clear?" She asked looking directly at Emmett.

"Yes." We all mumbled at the same time looking down at our plates.

"Good." She said while getting back in her seat. "Carlisle What have you decided?"

"I don't know, I wanted to ask you guys for opinion on what will be best for this family."

"I think that we should move." Alice said, Emmett and I turned to look at her.

"I think we shouldn't." Emmett said glaring at Carlisle.

"I think that this family needs a fresh start." Esmee said smiling at Carlisle.

"Edward what do you think?" Carlisle asked staring at me.

"I think it's an amazing opportunity that can't be missed but does it really have to be there?" I asked.

"Yes it has, now will you please say yes or no?" He said looking at me deeply. I knew he wanted to go and I would not be the one to ruin this opportunity.

"We should go." I sighed.

"Then it is decided, we are moving to LA." Carlisle said.

"Yay! LA." Alice sang, Emmett growled and Esmee stared at him disapprovingly.

"When do we move?" I asked once more?

"In two weeks." Carlisle said.

"WHAT?" Alice, Emmett and I yelled at the same time.

"What about a house and everything else and school?" Alice asked.

"They have a few options for houses, We will be the ones' choosing. The only thing that will be transferred there are our cars and important stuff the rest will be bought there."

"Shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"What about school?" I asked him again.

"I have transferred you to 'LA Arts and Literature academy'."

"Carlisle and I will be going there next week to organise something before you guy get there." Esmee said.

Two weeks have passed and I can't believe we are moving out even now that I am on the plane in first class sitting by the window beside energetic Alice. The only things we took with us were some clothes and family treasure. The plane trip was long and exhausting, we walked out of the plane with Alice in Emmett's arms, she passed out after such energy.

"Alice." I shook her gently and she woke up. "We're here." She jumped out of Emmett's arms and looked around.

"Wow!" the three of us said at the same time we saw the house. It was five times bigger than the one in London. The house outside was a light shade of yellow and green surrounded with flowers.

"Welcome home." Esmee said as she came to hug us and Carlisle paid the cab. As soon as you got inside the house there was a wall with a lot of family pictures from when we were children until now. The dining room was enormous with a long glass table and cream chairs around it. The chandelier was crystal with beautiful designs. The living room was circular with modern white furniture and a black grand-piano. The kitchen was big with very modern appliances and colourful stools. There was an office and I guessed it to be Carlisle's'. There were two set of stairs one that went down to the games room underground and one to lead us upstairs. The games room was enormous with a huge 3D screen TV that occupied an entire wall, an X-box on the side, a Wii, a Play station 3, and there was a ping pong table. One of the walls was glass only giving us light. There were two doors one that led to a simple but modern toilet and one that took us to the music room. There was a keyboard, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, drums and even a microphone. Up-stairs were five bedrooms. Each bedroom with their private toilet and empty walk in closets that Alice for sure would fill in. My bedroom was painted a shade of grey with black curtains a king-sized bed, a plasma, a small bookshelf, and a desk with a black laptop that was now mine. The backyard was big and lovely. On one side we had the huge swimming pool and on the other we had Esmee's garden. The garage could fit seven cars. I don't know why it had to be this big since we only had five cars.

"EDWARD!" I woke up to Alice jumping in my bed.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Wake up. We are going to be late for our first day at school." I sighed. I still wasn't used to the time difference here and in London. I checked the clock and we still had two hours until school started.

"We Still have two hours." I said.

"NO! The hair-stiller is there waiting to do your and Emmett's hair." Alice said I looked at her and saw that her long brown hair was not long anymore it was short, spiky and pointed to every direction. "I know my hair looks awesome, now it's time for your hair to look awesome as well." I ran a hand trough my messy bronze hair.

An hour later and we were ready to do to school. I had dark jeans, dark blue shirt and a dark sweater. My hair was its usual mess but a little shorter.

"Which car are we driving to school today?" I asked.

"Mine obviously." Emmett said with his mouth full of Esmee's delicious pancakes.

"No, we are not taking your Jeep to school." Alice said

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it is an enormous monster and I vote Edward's Volvo." I chuckled.

"That is so unfair, I want to go with my car."

"Then go with your car, I'll go with Eddie." Alice said.

"Ok kids it's time for you to leave the house have a nice day and behave yourselves." Carlisle said.

"Bye dad." We said at the same time.

"Bye my babies." Esmee said.

"Bye mom." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Bye mommy." Alice sand as she threw her arms around Esmee.

"Bye lovely lady." Emmett said as he kissed our mom good-bye.

"Behave yourself Emmett." She warned him.

"I always do." He said as we walked to the garage. Only Carlisle's black Land Rover, Esmee's Grey Mercedes and my Black Volvo where there.

"I guess we are all going with my car." I said as we looked around to see where Emmett's car was.

"Fine," Emmett sighed. "But I drive."

"My car, I drive." I said.

"Come on, please." He said sticking-out his bottom lip and opening his blue eyes wider.

"Ok." I said as I slid in the passenger seat.

"Good morning, you must be the Cullens." Said the secretary in her American accent.

"Good morning mum, yes we are." I said. She immediately looked up to see who had spoken. She blushed lightly looking me up and down, I smiled imagining what was passing through her mind.

"Here are your schedules. Emmett Cullen," she said as she handed Emmett his schedule. "Alice Cullen," as she handed Alice hers. "And Edward Cullen." She said as she handed me mine.

"Thank you." Alice said as each one of us raced to our classes. I sat at the back of the class next to a window while our Biology teacher explained what Biology meant. Gladly I was seating alone and all other students occupied all other seats except the one next to mine.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a brown haired girl she looked around the class looking for a seat until her eyes found an empty seat next to me. She looked at me and I got lost in the chocolate brown of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Isabella Swan

**Authors note****: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and hope you enjoy this one too. I won't usually update this fast because I only posted this because it is my first story. BTW thanks a lot to anyone reading this.**

**I don't own Twilight. (you must be tired of seeing this. I definitely am. :p)**

Chapter 2: Isabella Swan

**Bella Pov**

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be treated as Bella. I'm six-teen years old. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie, my step-mom Sue, my step-sister Leahandrea and my step-brother Seth. My biggest dream is to be able to enter in 'Los Angeles Arts and Literature academy' (LAALA). The best well known school for arts and literature. When I get older I want to be a writer so going to that school will definitely boost up my job opportunities but the problem is that the school is too expensive and my parents won't be able to afford it plus, most of the students are rich people in other words snobs.

"Bella," Rosalie called. "Bella stop daydreaming for the love of the lords."

"Rose I'm not daydreaming." I said.

"Really?" She asked opening her violet blue eyes.

"Ok, maybe I was but what is the matter?"

"It's lunch time." We stood up and walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

"Leahandrea." I called my older sister, she glared at me.

"Isabella you know I prefer being called Leah." Leah said.

"And you know that you should call me Bella." She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile too.

"So have you heard the news?" Leah asked. I shook my head and she entered her news mode.

"LAALA's director is coming to hold auditions here in Forks High School." We all screamed excited.

"I get you girls have heard the news." Jacob said as he came to join us.

"Yes Jake we have." Rose said.

"You have to have a talent to join." Leah said.

"What is your talent Blondie?" Jake asked. "Being annoying?" Leah and I bit our lips to stop from laughing.

"Shut up Black." Rose said.

"Bells what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to audition through the Literature department." I said smiling.

"Me too." Rose said.

"I'm going to enter through arts." Leah said.

"I'll enter through martial arts." Jake said grinning widely.

"This is going to be awesome!" I exclaimed.

I woke up early knowing that today was the day that would change my life. It was today that we had our auditions. I took an extra long shower with my favourite shampoo and wore my favourite clothes. I took the files that I had to submit and ran downstairs.

"Leah lets go, I want to get there early." I said knocking on her door.

"I'm ready." She said coming out of her bedroom. "Let's go."

"Where are your files?" I asked her.

"Right here." She said pointing to herself. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you get it? Putting myself beautiful is an art and I'm sure they will recognize it."

"I don't think you really want this." I said.

"How dare you say that to me?" She said looking me up and down. "You with that horrible clothes and stupid personality. You are nothing but a jealous Grinch."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I yelled at her.

"GRINCH!" She yelled back at me.

"YOU ARE THE IRRESPONSIBLE! IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT MY MOM DIED!"

"Charlie!" Leah cried.

"Whatever." I said. "I'm going to school."

"GO! You coward." She yelled at me. I ran out the door past Sue in the kitchen to my Chevy truck outside. I started the car and went to school as fast as the old car would allow me to.

"Bells what happened?" Rose asked worried.

"Nothing." I said and walked past her to the class.

"Rose what happened to her?" Jake asked Rosalie as I went to the toilet and locked myself in a cabin. My knees then gave up and I fell to the floor crying. I rarely fought with Ness. The only arguments we had were those sister clashes and when I told our dad that her boyfriend had snuck in the house.

"Bella," Rose said. "If you want to talk to any of us we are here. Please open this door we are worried." I cleaned my tears and unlocked the cabin. I went to the sink and washed my face.

"Don't insist I won't say anything." I said.

"I won't insist." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm ok." I reassured her.

"I hope so because it's time to give the files." The butterflies in my stomach were immense and I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip.

"Let's give them our work." I said with more confidence than I thought I had. Rosalie smiled and took my hand in hers, we walked together to give our file at the Literature box. Now all we can do is wait for the results that will be announced on Monday.

"Rose, can I spend am, spend the weekend at your house?" I asked her.

"Of course you can. Jasper won't be home and my parents travelled, only Nessie will be home, so it's girls night."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Any time Bells."

"We just have to pass by my house, I have to talk to my dad, get some clothes and leave the car."

"Ok. Let's go now." She said.

I entered my truck and drove hopping that Leah wouldn't be home. Rose was right behind me the whole time. And I was lucky, Leah wasn't home.

"Dad?" I called when I got home.

"Bella he is not home." Sue said as she came out the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said and started going up the stairs. "Sue I'll spend the weekend at Rosalie's."

"Did you tell your dad?" She asked.

"I'll call him." I said and ran to my bedroom. I packed a bag of clothes and my book. I grabbed the phone and dialled my dad's number.

"Hey Bells, anything wrong?" He asked answering on the fourth ring.

"Hey dad, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say that I'll spend the weekend at Rosalie's and I'll go to school with her on Monday."

"Ok Bella but what about the truck?"

"I'll leave it here at home."

"Ok. Have a nice weekend baby."

"Thanks daddy." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

"I already talked to dad. See you on Monday Sue."

"See you." She said.

"Bells where are you going?" Seth asked as he came to where Rose and I were.

"She is spending the weekend at my house." Rose said quickly.

"Oh. I just wanted to say that Leah didn't mean what she said." I turned to look away and bit my bottom lip.

"Yah, bye Seth I'll see you around." I said and walked out the room.

We arrived at Rosalie's house after a few minutes and we got inside. Rose's house was beautiful and big. Her family was a little wealthier than mine. We went to Rosalie's room up-stairs, it was clean and and had a nice space. The two twin beds were made nicely.

"Do you want to eat something?" Rose asked.

"No, not really." I answered.

"What would you like to do?"

"Maybe watch a movie or something then grab something to eat." I suggested.

"That would be perfect. I'm only waiting for Nessie to get home and we could go out and have a pizza."

"That would be nice. What movie are we going to watch?" I asked with lack of enthusiasm but I smiled trying to disguise it, from the look on Rose's face she definitely noted it.

"You don't seem in the mood to watch a movie." She said.

"Yah I'm not in the mood for anything." I said.

"All right." She breathed.

"I fought with Leah." I said trying to get her to talk.

"Oh." She gasped. "I'm sorry, I mean you guy rarely fight for real."

"I know." I said as I fought back the tears.

"Don't worry I won't ask anything else."

"Thanks," I said really grateful that she wouldn't push on the subject. "What if we watch the movie we were going to watch?" I suggested.

"That would be nice." She said with a small smile on her lips.

The weekend went by without any of us mentioning Leah's name and for that I was grateful. Nessie as usual was an angel. I never thought I could like a little girl this much. When I have a child I hope he/ she will be as adorable as her. T night Rose and I would fantasise about how our life would change if we were accepted. And imagining that we would find-out the ones there.

It's Monday, the day to find out if I was accepted or not. Rose and I left the house as soon as we were allowed to leave. We walked hand in hand to the results bill-board with Jacob.

_Iriana Falabel_

_Irina Denali_

_Isabella Swan_

I stopped looking as soon as I saw my name.

"I was accepted!" I exclaimed.

"ME TOO!" Rosalie yelled for the entire world to hear.

"Me three!" Jacob jumped. We wrapped our arms around each other in a three way hug. "Let's celebrate. My place at five p.m. tomorrow."

"WE will be there." I said excitedly.

There was a talk to us about how we should behave and the conditions. We would be leaving in five days. I went home grinning from ear to ear as soon as I got there I locked myself in my bedroom and started trying to figure out what to take and what to leave. At dinner I announced that I was accepted and Leah stormed out of the table. Charlie, Sue and Seth could not have been more supportive.

One more day until the trip. I couldn't have been more excited. I was in my bedroom with Rose, she was helping me pack my important stuff and my clothes. There was a light knock on my door.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Leah asked shyly from the door.

"Sure Leah come in."

"I just wanted to apologise. I couldn't watch you leave without being on good terms." I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I couldn't either." I said.

I was now waving goodbye to Charlie from near the plane. I clung to Jacob and Rose.

"I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here." I said sincerely.

"Me neither." Rose said.

"I know." Jacob said, Rose and I slapped the back of his head at the same time. "Ouch! I was kidding." Jacob said and we chuckled.

The trip was calm and nice. I would be sharing the house with Rose and Angela Weber. Luckily she is a nice girl. The house was bigger than my old house. The only thing we had in our house were the kitchen stuff, a dining table, a couch, our toilet facilities and our beds. One day we would have to go out shopping together.

I woke up the next day and had a nice shower. I let my hair down in its' long brown curls, put a simple a blue-green blouse, my favourite skinny jeans and a grey sweater. We rode to school in Rosalie's red Mercedes since I didn't have a car.

We waited as the secretary talked to a guy with bronze hair, a huge guy and a tiny girl. I watched as they headed to their different directions.

" Good morning, you must be the girls from Forks." A lady said smiling politely.

"Good morning." Rose and I said at the same time.

"Here are your schedules, Rosalie Hale." She said handing Rose the paper. "Isabella Swan." She said as she handed me my schedule.

"Thanks." We said as we moved away from the table.

"Good luck!" Rosalie whispered.

"You too." I said as I went in my direction.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I walked in the class room and looked around for a seat. I finally found one next to a boy. When I looked up I saw a pair of the most beautiful emerald-green eyes I have ever seen.

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading.**

**If there is any mistake I'm sorry but it's really late here and see you next time.**

**Any complaints review and I'll answer, If it's nice review and spread the word.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**A/N:**** Tanks to my faithful readers and the people who review. I love you all because you are the people who make my day. If you have any questions send me a Pm, I'll answer you. If you don't have an account I'll answer them here.**

***IMPORTANT:**** for the first chapters I'll be writing one chapter in Bella Pov and the other on Edward Pov about the same happenings but different interpretations. Later on I'll focus in one Pov only and you should tell me if you prefer Bella's or Edward's. Of course occasionally I'll be swapping Pov's but they won't be about the same thing.***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :***

**I don't own Twilight! (even if I wanted to.)**

Chapter 3: New friend

**Edward Pov**

The girl looked right in my eyes and I knew she would be the one to change my entire world. The girl looked away from me and I immediately missed her eyes. They were so deep and intense, how could I not love them.

_Edward close your mouth you are going to drool all over yourself_. I said inside my head. The girl came to seat next to me and I looked to the board trying to pay attention. How could I when this beauty was seating next to me. One day she will be mine and I'll kiss those pink lips all I want. I'll be able to savour her in so many ways.

_Edward stop thinking like that!_ I yelled at myself for thinking so much like a teenage boy. After all I'm no common boy. I was raised to be a gentleman but what could I do? I still am a stupid teenage boy after all. I looked around at the class room to find most girls looking at me. As soon as they would notice me staring they would blush, that blush made them look like such animals. I could almost imagine what they were thinking about so I couldn't help but smirk. I then looked at the girl beside me, she was looking at me. Her entire face turned pink and she hid herself in her hair. How I wish I could touch it. I wanted to see her face blushing, it made her look even more adorable. The bell rang and the girl ran out the class. I looked at her seat once more and saw that she forgot her notebook.

_Yes! Now I have a reason to talk to her._ I thought to myself. How obsessed would I be around her. I then noticed I was the only person in class so I grabbed her book and ran out of the class to my next class which would be Geography. On the way to class I saw _her_ talking to a big guy. He was tanned and had black hair, he was tall but I am slightly taller. He hugged her and she hugged him back, I suddenly felt might hands tighten into fists. Was he her boyfriend? After class I'll do something about it probably kill him then console her, be there for her whenever she needs me then I'll get my chance with her.

_Edward you will most definitely NOT going to kill the boy._ I shrugged.

If he is her boyfriend than I'd have to do the right thing which is to let them be happy or I could fight for her love. I'm most certainly not giving up on her.

During Geography I sat next to a blonde guy that could practically see when I was fidgety or when I was calm.

"Dude, you are really nervous what's wrong?" He asked.

"Aside from being obsessed with a person you don't know and hating the guts of any guy that gets near her nothing is wrong." I muttered.

"I'm sorry man." The guy said and smiled politely, I felt my entire body relax and smiled back.

"I'm Edward." I said.

"I'm Jasper," he said. "I have a great feeling we are going to be close friends."

"Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand under the table for him to shake and he took it.

_Who is the person that is messing up with this dude's mind? _His eyes pretty much yelled at me. Did I look that bad?

"Do I look that bad?" I whispered.

"No... Let's just say I'm really good identifying what someone else is feeling." He whispered back. For the rest of the class we were both silent and paying attention. Actually he was the one paying attention, I couldn't stop thinking about those chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward!" Emmett said for the I don't know what time during lunch.

"What?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Just stop thinking about the girl already. You won't see her again today." He said. "Well I know I meat a girl." He said grinning widely.

"Who is she?" Alice asked, talking for the first time since we came out for lunch.

"Her name is Rosalie." He said smirking.

"Who grants you that you'll see her again today?" I asked him.

"Because I asked her to come with me to the library so we could get some work done after class." He said it as if I should have known. The bell rang and I was on my feet.

"See you later guys I got to go for English." I said.

"See you Eddie."Alice said, I grimaced.

"Don't call me that on school grounds." I hissed, Emmett boomed with laughter and that was my cue to leave. When I entered the class I saw the girl again, I smiled and started walking towards her when someone called my name.

"Edward." I turned around to see who had called me and I saw Jasper with an empty seat beside him. I went in his direction and sat beside him.

"So... Have you seen the girl already?" He asked. I simply nodded and turned to look at her just when an annoying little prick sat next to her. She smiled politely at him but then turned back to look at her book. He kept on insisting on talking to her but the look on her face made it clear that she was uncomfortable, I wanted to punch that asshole.

"Edward breath man, you look like you are going to kill someone." Jasper said, I breathed once and turned to look at him.

"Maybe I will." I said thinking about that annoying bastard.

"And who is that?" I turned around to see that he was no longer beside my beautiful girl. _My no Edward_, I reminded myself.

"That guy." I said pointing to the idiot with my chin. Jasper chuckled once.

"You want to hit the Newton kid," He said between chuckles. "Why?"

"No reason." I said turning my head to the girl. "Why is so funny about that?" I asked facing him again.

"He is just an idiot." He said.

"Exactly what I thought." I said. He chuckled once but turned serious when the teacher entered. I was able to pay attention to class because I actually enjoyed the subject. After a while I stared at the girl once more.

"Is she the one?" Jasper asked, I turned around shocked nut then answered.

"Yah." I mumbled.

"Isabella," he said, I furrowed my brows in confusion. "That's her name."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say for a while. "Do you know her?"

"Yah, she is my sister's friend." I nodded once and turned to look at her again. "You should talk to her you know?" Jasper said.

"That's exactly what I'll do." I said and looked at the teacher for the rest of the lesson. As soon as the teacher dismissed us I walked over to her with her notebook.

"Hey." I said as I got to her, she looked up at me and blushed.

"Hi." She said and I wanted to keep her talking because her voice was beautiful.

"Here is your book Isabella." I said handing her book back. Why was I so nervous? I have talked to like a billion girls before and made them all fall at my feet. Why was it different with her.

"Thanks," she said and turned around to keep her book. She turned around to look at me and bit her bottom lip. "You said my name, do you know me?" _Great! _Now she would know how an obsessive bastard I am.

"Um... no, I saw your name on your book." _Nice escape Edward._ I mentally High-fived myself.

"Bella." She said after a while.

"What?" I asked her.

"I want you to call me Bella." She said smiling.

"And I want you to call me Edward." I said extending my hand. Where had all this courage come from? I was glad I had it because I made her giggle and I smirked.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She said smiling and taking my hand. As soon as our hands touched I felt electricity go up and down my body especially in my heart. I think she felt it too because she blushed.

"Would you like me to escort you to your car?" I asked her.

"Sure." She took her bag with the other hand that wasn't holding mine and she blushed when she noticed my eyes on our linked hands.

"So... Edward where are you from?" she asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"I'm from the UK." I watched as she bit her lip. "Is it that obvious that I'm not from here?"

"Yeah." She said.

"How come?" I asked her eager for an answer.

"You talk differently, you are very polite and you are way more handsome than the guys around." I smirked and she blushed realising she had called me handsome.

"My ride is right there." She said pointing to a red Mercedes just across from us with a blonde girl and the tan boy.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said sad that I would only see her tomorrow.

"Yah..." she said also not to eager to leave. "Bye Edward." She said waving on her way to the car.

"Good-bye Bella." _My beautiful beautiful Bella. _

I walked to my car to find a waiting Emmett and Alice.

"What took you so long bro?" Emmett asked.

"I was escorting the most beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes in the entire world to her car." I said grinning.

"So you saw her again.?" He asked sounding more like a statement.

"Yes I have seen her again and I can't wait for tomorrow." I said truthfully, Emmett gagged and Alice smiled happy that I was so happy.

I spent the rest of my day doing my homework, playing the keyboard in the music room and thinking about Bella.

"Dinner!" Esmee yelled from upstairs. I found Emmett in the games room ready to storm out to the living-room.

"Good evening mom." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good evening biscuit," she said. "Looks like someone had a nice day. I nodded once taking my place on the table across form Esmee.

"Good evening dad." We all said at the same time.

"Good evening children."

"The meal is very nice, love." Carlisle said looking at Esmee.

"Oh it's nothing." She said blushing at my dad, one day I hope I would find love like that.

"This lasagne is divine Esmee don't you ever underestimate your cooking my love." He said as he stared at her. Someone cleared their throat.

"Would you please save the love bird for when you are on your own." Emmett said, we all burst out laughing at that.

"No Emmett, we won't, she is my wife I can do what I want with her." Carlisle said hugging Esmee and kissing her deeply.

"Enough PDA!" Emmett gagged.

"Emmett!" Esmee scowled. "What does that mean? And Carlisle, we will continue later." Carlisle smirked and this time we all gagged.

"Ah you kids give us a break." Carlisle said.

"We will leave you alone before this gets any worse." Alice said.

"No... you kids get the stuff off the table Esmee and I will be upstairs, DON'T bother us unless it is a REAL IMERGENCY." Carlisle said.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time. He smiled warmly at us and waved good-bye.

"Sleep tight kids." Esmee said.

"Night mom." I said and the rest nodded.

"I'm so happy that my bedroom is not anywhere near theirs." Emmet said.

"Emmett are you alright?" Alice asked. "You look sick." Emmett growled and Alice and I laughed.

The next morning I waited alone in the parking lot for Bella to arrive. Today I had come to school alone since Emmet's car arrived yesterday and Alice wasn't ready when I left. After a while I watched as the red Mercedes came to the parking lot and I started smiling. When Bella came out of the car and smiled at me. I waved and she waved back grinning an even wider smile. Her blonde friend said something to her and she nodded. I was walking to her before I gave the order to my legs.

"Good morning Bella." I said smirking and she blushed.

"Hey Edward." She said smiling.

"Would you like to go out with me today after school?" I blurted out, she smiled wider and that smile made my day even if she said no.

"Umm..." she said taken back by surprise and I ran a hand through my already messy hair. "I'd really like that." She said and I smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, if you do I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Daydreaming with the Emerald

**A/N****: Hey guys. Thanks for reading this but could you please spend 1 minute of your time and review considering the amount of hours I spend trying to figure out what to write. Pretty please review. If I have at least 5 I'll post a sneak peak of the next chapter and if I have 10 I'll post the next chapter, if none I'll probably update in two maybe three days or even a week. I know it's blackmailing (but I never said I played fair.)**

**I don't own the Twilight characters but the rest is all mine.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

Chapter 4: Daydreaming with the Emerald eyes

**Bella Pov**

The most beautiful shade of green in the entire world. I was lost in his eyes for what seemed like a long time. As embarrassed as I was I hid my face in my hair and bit my bottom lip. Not seeing his eyes made me anxious. I walked slowly to my seat trying my best not to trip on my feet or bags. I sat down beside the owner of the green gemstones called eyes. I took one glance at him and he was staring around him smirking. It wasn't only his eyes but also his smile, his nose, his bronze hair and his butt-chin. I never thought that a butt-chin could be sexy but Oh. My. Goodness. I bit my lip wishing it was his.

_Bella what is this running through your mind, you have always been such an innocent person._ I then imagined all ways in which he could possibly savour me. He then looked at me and I felt the competition of blood racing to my cheeks. I immediately let the curtain of hair fall between us to hide my tomato-red face. I spent the rest of the lesson thinking on a way to make him come talk to me. I could pretend to be sick and ask him to take me to the nurse.

_No, I can't do that he will think I'm some sick freak or that I'm contagious. _Why did he have to look so damn hot? It's not my fault if I started blabbering but after all he knows what he looks like. I looked at him once more and gladly he was paying attention to the lesson. I looked at my watch and notice that we only had five minutes until the lesson ended.

"Shit." I whispered so low I didn't hear myself. I have to think and think fast. If it would be Rose she would probably introduce herself to the guy but most definitely I am not going to introduce myself to this sexy man, what if he laughs at me? I decided to do it the Bella way. As soon as the bell rang I ran out leaving my book behind, maybe if he sees it he will bring it to me but I doubted he even looked at the desk. I looked around and saw Jacob.

"Jake." I said, he turned around and hugged me.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hello sexy man." I said smiling.

"Let me take you to class." He offered.

"No need Jake." I said not wanting to say that the reason I wanted to stay was to check if the guy of the dreamy eyes had taken my notebook.

"I insist." He said.

"Okay." I said, I would just have to check it out later. He took me to the door of gym and I sighed.

"See-yaa later Bells. Enjoy your gym lesson." He said winking. I sighed loudly then turned to enter the class and went to the change-room where only one girl was getting ready, she was so tiny and pretty she looked like a fairy, her dark hair was pointing to every direction and her dark brown eyes were shining. I smiled politely at her.

"Hey, my name is Alice." She said jumping to my side extending her hand and I shook it. Her accent was different from mine but not that different.

"I'm Bella." She smiled at me but I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked her smile turning to a frown.

"I don't want to do gym." I said honestly.

"Me neither." She said as she sat down.

"Why not? You look really energetic and and coordinated."

"Because of that." She said pointing to the uniform. "We all have to wear that horrible looking outfit." I laughed and she smiled. "Why don't you?"

"I'm not coordinated at all and I'm scared I'll fall on my face. I'm ugly already imagine if my nose isn't in the right place." I sighed.

"Bella you cannot be that uncoordinated and for your other thought it is totally wrong. You are really pretty just a little pale but that problem would be solved with the right treatments."

"Thanks." I smiled at her she smiled back.

"Any time. Now let's dress the thing that I could probably use as a floor wiper."

"And go to the location of my death."

We came out of the change-room in the gym clothes and my hair was tied in a pony-tail. The game was only missing one person so I suggested that Alice joined and I would sit watching the game. As soon as I sat down I was thinking what it would be like if the owner of the emerald-green eyes talked to me. What would I say?

_Oh great now I have set myself in my own trap_.

"Bella." Alice said waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah?" I asked a little light headed of thinking about those piercing green orbs.

"Let's change from this horrible clothes." I stood up and walked with her to get back to our clothes.

"So... How old are you?" She asked after a while.

"Six-teen, you?" I asked.

"Me too." She said eagerly. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked trying to find something else we had in common.

"Yea..." I hesitated. "Theatrically no but they are not really my brother and sister they are my step-mom's children." Her mouth opened in an O shape.

"I have two brothers," she said eagerly. "They are the best brothers I could wish for but I would really like to have a sister."

"Why would you want that?" I asked looking at her wide eyed.

"Because I'd like to have a mini me or someone to dress."

"You mean someone to make your doll?" A large man chuckled behind us. I turned around and my first instinct was to shudder. He laughed loudly.

"Chill I'm not a bully." He said.

"That's what a bully would say." I challenged, I watched as tiny Alice laughed hysterically. I didn't understand why she wasn't scared.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett." She said still laughing.

"Oh." Was all I could say. How could someone so small have such a HUGE brother? They both laughed and I laughed too.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said extending his hand, I noticed he spoke like Alice.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett." I said shacking his hand.

"You better run to class or else you'll be late." He said and I waved at them running to my next class. With my uncoordinated legs I had managed to fall seven times and get late to class. The teacher shot me daggers and assigned me detention during lunch. I spent the entire lesson and detention daydreaming about those beautiful... no, stunning emerald green eyes.

"Earth calls Bella." Said Rose a little annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm here." I said.

"Good because it's time you head to your next class you don't want to be late, again." She said, I looked at my watch and I still had around five-teen minutes to get there.

"I know you have five-teen minutes," she said as if reading my mind. "But I want to make sure you get there so we can go home at the time we leave."

"Ok, see you later." I said waving at her.

I entered my English class with eight minutes remaining so I got to choose where I wanted to seat and still have some time to think about what I was going to do if he hadn't gotten my notebook. The entire lesson I didn't remove my eyes from the blank paper I had in front of me, I just stared at it hoping to forget the green but it would just appear out of nowhere.

"Hey." A velvety voice called out to me. I looked up to see the guy of the green diamonds. I blushed immediately.

"Hi." I said, _YES! He took my notebook._ I danced inside my head.

"Here is your book Isabella." He said handing me the book. _Oh gosh I love the way he says my name. And his accent OMG!_ I million ideas of what his mouth tasted like went through my mind.

"Thanks." I mumbled turning around to keep my notebook... Wait he said my name, I bit my bottom lip. "You said my name, do you know me?"

"Um... no, I saw your name on your book." He said running a hand trough his messy bronze hair,_ I don't think I can resist not touching him,_ that made perfect sense so I let it go.

"Bella." I said slowly, he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I want you to call me Bella." I said smiling.

"And I want you to call me Edward." He said extending his hand, _I'm going to touch him._ I giggled, _I giggled? What was that, _he smirked and my heart skipped a beat.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said smiling involuntarily and shook his hand. As soon as our hands touched electricity flowed through my entire body, I even had goose bumps. My blood ran to my cheeks and I noticed his ears redden a little so I knew he felt it too. He was blushing,_ Jesus! He was blushing_. He looked so adorable when he blushed. Before I could say anything stupid like _you smell like roses_. He spoke which I was very grateful for.

"Would you like me to escort you to your car?"

"Sure." I said taking my bag with the hand he wasn't holding. We still hadn't freed each other's hands and I was _not_ going to be the one to do it. I looked at our linked hands and looked at him. He was starring at our hands amazed. He caught my eyes and I blushed. I have never blushed so many times in one day. What on earth was happening to me?

"So... Edward where are you from?" I asked as we walked with our hands still attached to the parking lot.

"I'm from the UK," he said._ How could that fact excite me!?_ I bit my lip. "Is it that obvious that I'm not from here?"

"Yeah."

"How come?" He asked shocked.

"You talk differently, you are very polite and you are way more handsome than the guys around." He side-smiled and I blushed. _I did not just say that out loud. _

"My ride is right there." I said pointing to Rose's car before I could embarrass myself even further.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said unwilling to let go of my hand.

"Yah..." I said, also sad to be leaving. "Bye Edward." I said waving on my way to the car.

"Good-bye Bella."

I entered the car to find mad Rose and Jacob.

"What took you so long?" They asked at the same time and glared at each other. "You know you can't leave us alone for a long time." Rose said.

"I was talking to someone and you two can take care of yourselves." I said looking out the window.

"Who were you talking to?" Rose asked as she sat beside me.

"I was talking to Edward." _Edward... I love him... no I love his name._

"And who is this "Edward"?" she said making quotation-marks on his name with her hands.

"This really hot guy, with the most beautiful green eyes in the world."

"Bella why are you drooling?" She asked. I wiped my mouth clean of saliva and blushed totally embarrassed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Ok. Get some sleep we will leave early tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the guy _I_ met will be at school at half past seven and I want to be there earlier."

"Who is this guy?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"His name is Emmett." She said.

I have heard that name but right now my mind was too tired to process it. The night passed as I thought about those beautiful green orbs. _Why am I still thinking about the guy?_

Next morning I was eager to go to school, who was I kidding? I just wanted to go so I could Edward. I dressed in one of my flannel shirts and skinny jeans. I let my hair loose in its curls in case I needed to hide behind them. As Rose drove through the school gates I saw a shiny silver Volvo, the car door opened and I saw Edward come out from it. I smiled and got out from the car.

"Is that him?" Rose asked, I nodded and started walking towards Edward who was coming in my direction.

"Good morning Bella." He said smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Would you like to go out with me today after school?" He asked all of a sudden. My smile grew and his smile mimicked mine.

"Umm..." I said as he ran a hand through his bronze mess. "I'd really like that." I said and he smiled wider.

The rest of the day I spent thinking about his eyes. Unluckily I didn't have any lessons with him that day so I only saw him when I was on my way to Rose's car.

"Where should I meet you?" I asked when I saw him.

"Is it ok if I meet you at Star bucks at seven, thirty?" He asked.

"That would be perfect." I said and smiled.

"See you in a couple hours." He said

"I'll be there." I said and went to the car.

**Hope you enjoyed. Now if you want the next chapter Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: I need your help

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the reviews. Don't own Twilight. I didn't manage to stay away for long **** But you please review. Pretty please with cherries on top( no better) with little Edwards on top**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

Chapter 5: I need your help

**Edward Pov**

"Alice I need your help." I said as I went to the living room. She smiled.

"I like where this is going." Emmett said.

"What do you need me for, dear brother?" She asked.

"I'm going on a date and I need you to help me dress up." I said, as much as I hated it, I needed Alice's help. She clapped her hands and jumped off of the couch.

**One hour later.**

I was staring at myself in the mirror while Emmett gave me advices for the date. _I know EMMETT. _But what could I do I was desperate. Alice had put me in a light blue polo shirt that she insisted would bring out the green in my eyes, black pants, sneakers and a black jacket to match my pants, not that it mattered to me. Alice opened my watches drawer in my now full walk in closet, she removed a silver watch and put it around my wrist.

"This will make you look smart." She said.

"Am I not smart enough for you?" I asked offended, she shrugged and continued looking for accessories.

"First rule: NEVER bring up hot girls in the conversation." Emmett stated, I nodded and he continued. "Second rule: say something smart to impress her during dinner. Third rule: DON'T talk while she is talking. Fourth rule: Ask about her life and say the least you can about yourself, girls like mysterious guys."

"Puff..." Alice said. "You should tell her how much of a gentleman you are."

"Don't tell her, show her." Emmett corrected.

"If that goes wrong suggest a nickname for yourself, example Dr. Love or Eddie bear or something like that." Emmett continued. Alice laughed.

"Emmett that is totally stupid." She said laughing hysterically.

"Did that ever work with you?" I asked.

"Yes but I think that that is a little too early for the first date." He said.

"Ok, so no talking about hot girls, no talking with my mouth full (Obvious), no talking a lot about myself, let her talk." I said trying to remember them all.

"Oh and Edward if you are a good kisser, kiss her just to keep her interested." Emmett added. I looked to him with my eye-brows up. Kissing her on our first date is most definitely not a good idea, it's not that I'm a bad kisser it just feels like I'm disrespecting her.

"Eddie, you don't have to kiss her if you don't want to," Alice said. "Now will you seat down so I can take care of your hair." I sighed and sat down, as soon as her hands were about to touch my hair I jumped out of the bed.  
"Get your paws out of my hair." I practically yelled, Alice pouted and Emmett fell of the bed laughing.

"G-g-get you-your paws o-o-out of m-my h-h-h..." Emmet mocked still laughing.

"Uuu Eddie too scared to let her hands touch his head." Emmett said as he lay across my floor laughing about his stupid joke.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want her hands on my hair." I yelled at him.

"E-Eddie..." Emmett said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." I yelled furiously. He cracked up laughing even more.

"GET OUT!" I said pointing to my door. Emmett crawled to my door laughing.

"Emmett what happened?" Esmee said as she saw him crawling on the corridor laughing.

"Edward is such a freak when it comes to his hair." Emmett said a little more controlled. Esmee started laughing and so did Emmett.

"Freak," I mumbled. "You belong in a mental hospital."

"I totally agree." Alice said and I jumped, I had forgotten she was there.

"Thanks for helping me." I said, kissing my sister's forehead.

"You're welcome Eddie," She said I growled. "Don't even complain about being called that by me because I gave it to you when we were little and you liked it." She warned me. I sighed and went to the toilet so I could organise my hair. I decided to comb it backwards but then it looked like I was trying to impress her too much, _I was but she didn't need to know,_ so I decided to mess it up a little with my hand and it looked perfect.

"Edward?" Esmee called from my bedroom. "Alice where is Edward?"  
"Right here." I said coming out of the toilet.

"Oh!" Esmee gasped. "My baby... you look so handsome." She said.

"Thanks mom." Alice and I said at the same time. Esmee chuckled and we laughed with her.

"Baby buy her some flowers on your way there, it will make her feel special."

"I'll do that." I said truthfully,_ how didn't I think of that before?_

"Good." She said.

**Bella Pov**

After school I started panicking, _What am I suppose to wear or do for hairstyle? O jeez this is going to be so much more complicated than I thought it would be._

"Rose help me please?" I begged, Rosalie smiled.

"I knew you would come around." She said. We walked into my bedroom and she looked for something that I most definitely didn't have.

"Rose stop looking for a dress." I said and she ignored me.

"Rosalie." I half scream. "I don't have a dress."

"Ok Isabella, we will find something else." She said. After ten minutes she was smiling. "I know exactly what you should wear." She said excitedly I was also really happy.

**30 minutes later...**

"Wow!" I exclaimed really content with what I had on. I was wearing a V-neck blue blouse with long sleeves, It shaped my body perfectly, not too exposing but also not hiding my curves; a black skirt that was until my mid-upper-thigh, dark transparent tights until my knees, blue sneakers and a Channel purse to match my shoes. Most of my hair was up in a fish-tail braid and some curls hung loose around my heart-shaped face framing it perfectly. I had very light blush on my cheeks even if I knew it was unnecessary, light blue eye-shadow, it almost wasn't visible. Rose knew how to make me look beautiful and comfortable.

"Thanks Rose." I said happily.

"Welcome Bella." Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hey dad." I said into the phone.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, how is everything there going?"

"Everything is good, Leah wants to talk to you."

"Ok dad, bye."

"Good-bye Bells." He said.

"Bella." Leah scream into the phone.

"Hey." I said.

"Who is the guy?" She asked immediately.

"His name is Edward." I said.

"So you finally got to talk to him?" She asked.

"Yah, I'm going on a date with him today." I announced proudly.

"AHH!"

"I know, now I have to go. Call you later.

"Good luck Bells." She said and I hung up.

I grabbed my phone and wallet than adjusted my lip-gloss. I said my good-byes to Rosalie and Angela and took my cab to Star Bucks. The night outside was a little chilli but not too cold. I walked to inside and found Edward sitting in one of the tools with a cup of a steaming beverage. He looked breathtaking.

"Hey." I said as I sat on the stool across from him.

"Hey," He said, his face brightening up. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." I said blushing. "You look well yourself." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, I thought about it and I actually was.

"A little." I said smiling.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Here is fine." He joined his eyebrows. "What?" I asked.

"You want to have dinner at Star bucks?" He asked chuckling, I laughed too.

"No," I said simply. "Let's eat somewhere calm."

"What if we went to a really good restaurant near-by?" I smiled.

"That would be nice." He stood-up, threw a couple twenties that would cover the bill and tip; and held his hand out for me to take. When our skin made contact electricity flowed through my body, my cheeks reddened and I let few curls fall to my face. He gently tucked my hair behind my ear and where he touched tingled.

The restaurant we entered was beautiful, really nice and extremely calm. Edward gave our servant some money and requested a place at the back where we could have some privacy and be free to talk freely. The waitress came to us and gave us our menus.

"Good evening." She said calmly with her eyes all over Edward. He smiled politely and I rolled my eyes when she caught her breath. _He is hot but all that is so unnecessary._ Who was I kidding? I felt the same way she did but _I_ was the one he asked for a date. She left the table so we could decide what we wanted to eat. I looked at the menus and the food here was extremely expensive. My money would only be able to pay a drink. Edward looked at me and he must have seen that my eyes were wide.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Have you seen the price of anything from the menu?" I asked. He laughed silently and nodded.

"I know it is absurd but it should be no problem." He said. Of course he thought this was no problem, after all he is a rich kid that has all he ever needs and more.

"Edward I can't even afford a dessert in this menu." I said staring at him wide eyed.

"Bella will you please let me take care of this tonight, you have to pay nothing it's all on me." He said smiling.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I will not let you pay for all of this, it's not fair."

"Bella, please." He said looking for words but finding none.

"No." I said simply.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress said smiling. Edward stared at her blankly and I threw daggers at her.

"No yet." Edward said trough clenched teeth. She jumped at our sudden mood change and left.

"Ok... You can pay me another day." He said giving up the argument. I smiled triumphantly. I looked at the menu once more and ordered pasta with a glass of coke. Edward ordered the same as me just an extra Greek salad.

"Why do you keep insisting to pay?" He asked while we waited for the food to come.

"Because my dad raised me like that." He laughed.

"What is so funny about that?" I asked.

"Because my dad always said to never let a woman pay on a date specially if they are beautiful." He said.

"Lucky you I'm not."

"Are you insane?" He asked like I said I was planning on the stealing the White House.

"No," I mumbled. "I'm just saying the truth."

"Isabella," He said and I looked up at him. "Don't EVER underestimate your beauty." He said seriously, I looked down at my plate and smiled. The food then arrived and we ate in the most comfortable silence but I missed his voice.

"The food is good." I said before I put another fork of pasta in my mouth.

"Very good actually." He said smiling. "Tell me about you."

"There is nothing to know about me, you?" I asked, he seemed to think for a while.

"I live with my brother, my sister and my parents. That's all." He said smiling.

"Well I live with my best friend and an old college." I said having a sip of my now empty glass. He pushed his glass toward me and I took it feeling a little embarrassed.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm six-teen, and you?"

"I turned seven-teen, almost three months ago." He said smiling his crooked grin.

"Nice." I said. The waitress came to ask if we wanted anything else and Edward politely asked for the bill. They brought the card machine and Edward used his black card to pay. _OH MY! What have I gotten myself into? The kid has a Black card. He is not rich... He is a freaking billionaire._

"Bella." Edward said lightly. He was already by my side extending his hand for me to take, I took it and we walked to his car. The car inside was comfortable but a bit cold so he turned the heater on.

"Isabella I wanted to say that I don't want you to pay me back, What kind of a gentleman would I b if I allowed you to pay?" I laughed.

"Edward first I know you are a gentleman, second don't even argue because I will pay it to you in some way and third Call me Bella." I said looking at his perfect green eyes.

"Ok Bella, first I will not accept your money, second your eyes are dazzling me and third I want you to stop calling me Edward." He said seriously.

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked through giggles. "Eddie bear?" I said and he blushed.

"No, just treat me as Ed." He said brushing his hair with his hand.

"Can I call you Eddie?" I asked because it actually got stuck in my head.

"You can call me anything as long as it is not Eddie bear or Dr. Love." He said laughing. I laughed too and he started the engine. Park here we come.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you want to see the date in Eddie's Pov and what will happen in the park.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Date

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone or adding me to their favourites. As you know I don't own the characters. You have waited enough and I give up, review if you want to.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Date

**Eddie Pov**

I arrived at Star bucks ten minutes early to make sure I would get there before her. I was so anxious for the date. Should I follow what Emmet told me or not? I think not after all it is Emmett. I finally sat down and ordered myself a hot chocolate, coffee is not a good idea right now it would only make me more anxious. In the middle of my second drink the bell by the door sounded and I knew it was her because I started breathing harder and the air got lighter. She walked in and I turned to look at my beautiful date. Now she looked more than beautiful, she looked perfect. Her hair was not on her face so I could see every beautiful part of her face but it also wasn't entirely up so some beautiful curls hung loose around her heart-shaped face. Her shirt dressed her body amazingly so some of her curves were exposed.

"Hey." She said as she sat down. I found myself smiling just from hearing her voice.

"Hey," I said, _should I say she looks stunning? _"You look gorgeous." She immediately blushed.

"Thanks, you look well yourself." She said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked worried that I had kept her from eating.

"A little." She admitted smiling and I smiled back.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Here is fine." She said, I looked around and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"You want to have dinner at Star bucks?" I said trying my best not to laugh but it just escaped my lips. She looked around and laughed with me.

"No," she finally said. "Let's eat somewhere calm."

"What if we went to a really good restaurant near-by?" I said thinking about a place I went with my family when we arrived. She smiled.

"That would be nice." She said. I stood up took some money of my wallet that I thought would be enough to cover up the hot chocolates and tip. I went to her side and extended my hand for her to take. When her skin made contact with mine, current flowed through my body. I watched as her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink and few strand of hair fell to her face. When I notice I was already tucking the hair behind her ear. My hand brushed lightly across her face that was so soft and delicate, it set my fingers in a pleasant sting. All too soon my fingers weren't touching her anymore.

The restaurant we were in, was something that I was used to be at but clearly she wasn't. I felt her body tense so I put a reassuring arm around her small back and her body immediately relaxed at my touch. I asked the servant to take us somewhere private at the back but he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. I clenched my teeth and prayed that our waitress wouldn't be a guy, today luck was on my side. We got a girl.

"Good evening." She said as she gave us our menus. I was so happy that it was girl that I smiled up at her happily and nodded. She then left and we had our eyes on the menu. Well Bella had her eyes on her menu, I was staring at her. _How could someone that pretty exist?_ Her eyebrows joined meaning that something was wrong.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you seen the price of anything from the menu?" She asked staring at me wide eyed. I laughed and nodded. She was right the prices were insane but nothing that I couldn't pay.

"I know it is absurd but it should be no problem." I said and she bit her lip.

"Edward I can't even afford a dessert in this menu." Now _she_ was being absurd. I would never let her pay for dinner. I was the one that invited her.

"Bella will you please let me take care of this tonight, you have to pay nothing it's all on me." I said trying to get her to smile.

"No," she said and I opened my eyes wider. "I will not let you pay for all of this, it's not fair." If it were another girl I would pay with no problem but this is no other girl it's stubborn Bella.

"Bella, please." I pleaded.

"No." She said and shook her head.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress said smiling, I looked up at her with a blank expression. I had totally forgotten about her.

"Not yet." I said but my teeth were clenched, _how did that happen?_ She jumped and quickly left.

"Ok... You can pay me another day." I said giving up. I didn't really want to fight on our first date. Soon we decided and ordered our food.

"Why do you keep insisting to pay?" I asked while we waited for the food.

"Because my dad raised me like that." She said simply, I could only laugh; my dad had thought me the exact opposite.

"What is so funny about that?" she asked.

"Because my dad always said to never let a woman pay on a date specially if they are beautiful."

"Lucky you I'm not." She mumbled more to herself. How dare she say that? She was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.

"Are you insane?" I said a little annoyed that she didn't see herself clearly. Now I finally understood the song 'What makes you beautiful' by One direction. I have a younger sister that is how I know the song but some of their songs are actually nice.

"No," she mumbled. "I'm just saying the truth."

"Isabella," I said and she looked up at me. "Don't EVER underestimate your beauty." I said seriously, she looked down at my plate and smiled. The food then arrived and we ate in the most comfortable silence but I missed her voice. We had a light conversation after that but it was already time to leave.

We walked to the car silently and I turned on the heater so we could be more comfortable.

_What did Emmett say again? One, no hot girls besides actual Bella, two, impress her by saying something smart._

"What books do you like?" I asked.

"Shakespeare and Sense and Sensibility. Many others but I can't name them all, we would discuss that for days." She said.

"So you are more of a classics." I said. She looked at me a little impressed. _ What else was on Emmett's stupid list? Oh right tell her that I'm a gentleman._

"Isabella I wanted to say that I don't want you to pay me back, What kind of a gentleman would I be if I allowed you to pay?" I said.

"Edward first I know you are a gentleman, second don't even argue because I will pay it to you in some way and third Call me Bella." So telling her that I was a gentlemen didn't work.

"Ok... Bella, now I want _you_ to stop calling me Edward." I said smirking.

"What do you want me to call you? Eddie bear?" She looked at me puzzled but started laughing at the name she thought. Apparently Eddie bear is a very pop-up nickname.

"No, just treat me as Ed."I said my smile had turned into a straight line.

"Can I call you Eddie?" She asked looking at me trough her lashes. How could I say no to such a face?

"You can call me anything as long as it is not Eddie bear or Dr. Love." I said remembering the stupid nicknames Emmett gave me. She laughed and I smiled at the laugh.

The park was beautiful, it was empty of a lot of people, just couples like Bella and I. We walked hand in hand to a bench far from everyone just by the small pond and the huge tree that makes it just the perfect scene.

"It's beautiful here." Bella said. I looked down at her and she was looking at the pond ahead of us.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said taking her hand and leading her closer to the water which was reflecting the full moon. She blushed a beautiful crimson. "Especially when you do that." She looked at me then.

"Do what?" She asked confused, I chuckled.

"You look adorable when you blush." I said, she blushed once more and my hand couldn't hold itself back anymore so I touched her beautiful face. The electricity flowed through my body like all other times we touched. She shivered and I noticed she only had a light sweater on.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" I asked once more.

"Yeah, sometimes this happens." She said and blushed again.

"Tell me about you." I said desperate to know her better.

"Um... my name is Bella, I'm six-teen, I live with my best friend and another friend, I came from Forks and that is all." She said thinking about anything else. "What about you?"

"My name is Edward, I'm seven-teen, I live with my parents and siblings. I came from London and that is all." I said mimicking her.

"You won't tell me anything unless I tell you?" She asked sounding more like a statement. I chuckled and nodded at her.

"Who did you live with in Forks?" I asked.

"My dad, his wife and my step-siblings." She said.

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was seven." She said sadly and shivered. I removed my jacket and wrapped it around her. "I miss her." She said and I hugged her tight wishing there was something I could do to remove this pain.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in her hair then kissed it.

"It's alright I got over it." She said and slowly removed herself from my embrace. She knelt down and started playing with the water in the pond.

**Bella Pov**

I was playing with the water while thinking about all that I have said to him. It was weird to how easily I opened myself to him. That never happened especially not with my mom involved.

"Bella, are you alright?" The velvet voice asked.

"Yeah." I said turning around to look at him. He sat beside me on the grass and looked up at the sky. _How can a person look that gorgeous?_ I wondered to myself. Edward then looked at me and got closed to the edge.

"Edward be careful you are going to fall." I said as he fell on the water. "Edward... are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Please help me." He pleaded. I gave him my hand and his frown turned to a smirk.

"Edward n-" I said as he pulled me to the water.

"Too late." He said while grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer to him. I splashed water at him and he jumped in surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For wetting me." I said with a smug smile. He chuckled.

"I'll get you back for that." He said getting closer to me. I screamed and ran/ swam away from him.

"Trying to escape from me?" He asked. He was so close I could feel his breath in my ear sending involuntary shivers all over my body. His arm was around my back so that if I tried to escape he could hold me in place. I turned around and took a breath at the distance between us which was not a lot.

"What if I was?" I said and he smirked. _Where had the confidence come from?_ I wondered. But now that it is here I might take advantage of it.

He increased his grip on me, making me get closer to his body. His other hand came from behind him and he caressed my face then lips. I got even closer and slowly got closer to him. His breath was now on my face and my heart was going a million miles an hour. I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss and his face got closer. As our lips brushed softly fireworks seemed to blow all over my body and I couldn't take one more second without his lips in mine. My arms went around his neck and we were kissing passionately. His lips were soft and caring but also hungry and fast. He got me closer to him until there was no more space between us, I wrapped my legs around his waist and his tongue brushed against my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our he deepened the kiss. He was the first to let the others lip go. We were both breathing heavy and our heartbeats were frantic.

"We better get out of the water before you get sick." He said still breathing hard but way more in control than me. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" He asked.

**Dun dun du! Thanks for waiting for this chapter. This might be the last chapter before Christmas so 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy new years'. I promise to try and update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7: Apart from my angel

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone or adding me to their favourites. As you know I don't own the characters. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Happy new years! **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Apart from my angel

**Eddie Pov**

"Do you want to come over to my place?" I asked. She stared at me wide eyed for a while and I ran a hand through my hair.

"That would be nice but I don't think that your family would like to see me in these conditions." She said gesturing up and down. I nodded and smiled politely. She shivered once more and I took her out from the water.

"I shall take you home now." I said. I didn't really want her to go but I knew that taking her away from her home would not be a nice idea. She nodded and we went to my car. I turned the heater on and drove in a comfortable silence with her. She gave me the directions to her apartment and I took her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and it sounded more like a question.

"See you then." She said. I smiled and she pressed her lips to the side of my face.

I left her house still dazed by the little kiss she had planted on me. I arrived home later than I had expected to, everyone was in their bedrooms and I wasn't going to bother them. I took a quick hot shower and changed to warm clothes. I fell on my bed and thought back to the wonderful girl I took out on a date today. I slowly drifted to sleep and dreamt with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward." Alice woke me up. "Edward, get up."

"Five more minutes." I pleaded.

"No. Get up." I sighed but got up. I dressed in a flannel blue shirt, dark jeans and the first sneakers I found. I ran downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

"Morning mom." I said sitting at my usual spot at the table. "The food smells divine." I complimented.

"Good morning Edward." Mom said smiling at me. I served the French toasts and a steaming cup of coffee. Breakfast with the family was nice. We talked about how different our life has been here compared to Britain. Emmett announced that he is interested in someone and we all threw him questioning looks. He just rolled his eyes and kept on eating. Alice said that she made a very nice friend who she would be dressing very soon. I just shook my head when they looked at me. I drove faster than usual, anxious to see my beautiful princess once more. When I arrived her car was there which meant she was inside. As I entered the school the hair at the back of my neck stood up and I felt her. _What the fuck? I felt her._ This was getting weird.

"Hey." I said as I slid beside my lab partner.

"Hi." She said looking at me. Today her hair was loose over her shoulders hiding her pretty ears from me. I brushed some strands of hair behind her ear. She shivered at my touch and I felt the corners of my mouth lifting into a crooked grin.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good and you?"

"I'm good." She smiled at me. The teacher then entered and we paid attention to the lesson, well _she_ paid attention to the lesson, I paid attention to her.

"Thanks for the date, we should do it again soon." She said while leaving the classroom.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about the best way or best place to take her out on a date. She deserved the best I could do. By the end of the day I was exhausted and hadn't managed to talk to her yet but I had the perfect idea. I would take her to a beautiful park then take her to meet my family then I would take her to wherever she wanted to go.

"Hey." I said a girl beside me. She was red-headed and beautiful but not my type.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Victoria." She said smiling seductively.

"I'm Edward." I said smiling politely.

"Oh, I know who you are." I smiled awkwardly and turned away from her. "I know you are interested in Swan girl." Then I turned to look at her.

"Calm down pretty boy but I shall warn you. It is not safe for you to stay with her." She warned.

"And why is that?" I asked a little annoyed that this girl would enter my life just like that.

"You haven't noticed have you?" I frowned a little confused.

"James has got his eye on her and it won't be pretty if you get in his way." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I warned you." Then the bell rang signalling the end of class. I walked out and went to find my beautiful Bella. I was about to talk to her when a guy grabbed her arm and forcefully took her outside. I wanted to go after but Emmett called me for a talk.

It had been a long day, I was exhausted and hadn't been able to see my flower again and it was nerve wracking.

"Bella." I called breathlessly before she entered her car. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Edward." She breathed. It was more to herself then me.

"Would you come out with me this Saturday?" I asked. She smiled then nodded but her smile faded.

"I'll be busy on Saturday can it be Sunday?" She asked a little concerned that I might lose interest.

"Sunday would be perfect." She smiled brightly.

"See you on Sunday." She said. I stopped smiling then, it is still Wednesday where will she be tomorrow?

"Sunday?" I asked and couldn't remove a hint of disappointment from my voice.

"I won't be coming to school for a while. Where should I meet you and at what time?"

"Same place, at one. Is it ok with you?" She nodded and I smiled. She waved at me then her car was out of sight.

My night was unbearable. Just the fact of knowing that I wouldn't see her broke me to pieces. I grabbed my phone and sent her a message.

**Bella Pov**

I was seating in my bed when my phone buzzed with a text, when I saw from whom I couldn't avoid grinning like an idiot.

_Hey beautiful._ – Edward.

_Hey handsome._

_I can't believe I won't see you until Sunday . _ – Edward.

_It's only four days._

_Four unbearable long days :'( – _Edward.

_Don't worry handsome it will pass in no time. PS I'm free until tomorrow morning so you can see me._

_Ok, I'll be there in the morning. What are you doing anyways? –_Edward.

_I'm travelling, family thing. See you at eight? XXX_

_Have a nice trip. See you at eight. XXX _–Edward.

I slept peacefully that night knowing that at eight he would be downstairs. At seven my alarm rang. I packed a few clothes in my back pack. I'd only be there for three days. Having to run away from school is not something pleasant, especially if the reason you do that is because you are currently being harassed by a student.

*_Flashback: Second day of school* _

"_Isabella, right?" asked this attractive boy with blonde hair. I nodded. _

"_Hey." I said lamely._

"_I'm James." He said looking at me from my feet to hair, as if examining something to eat._

"_How can I help you?" I asked, he smiled and examined me again._

"_You would be very helpful in my bed." He said. I jumped back flabbergasted ._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Beautiful Bella." He whispered and I shivered. This was creepy! "You would do me great use by staying in my bed where I could ravish you until I am satisfied."Ah Great! Got myself a playboy and it is still my second day at school._

"_Listen James, I don't want anything to do with you and I will not in a billion years step a foot on your house or even bedroom." I told him a little annoyed._

"_It doesn't have to be in my bed or any other bed. On Friday I want you in the auditorium."_

"_I won't be there." I said challenging him._

"_I give you two weeks." He said._

"_Or else?" I asked._

"_Or else Tinker-bell in person or super model Rose or dog Black or even British boy invasion will suffer. On Friday " He said and left._

_*End of flashback*_

I showered and dressed in my usual travel outfit and waited for Edward to tell me he was here. When he did arrive I ran outside.

"Hey beautiful." He said as I walked slowly trying to look casual.

"Hey Eddie." I said smiling. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug, I ran into them and breathed in his smell.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked remembering that he had to go.

"I am but I decided to take the morning off." He said and I pushed myself out from the embrace enough to see his crooked grin, I rolled my eyes. "What?" I rolled my eyes again.

"You are skipping school to come see me." I scowled but on my insides I was all mush.

"I didn't skip school to just see you." He said mocking shock, I rolled my eyes.

"What did you come to do anyways?" I asked.

"I came to beg you not to go, say good-bye and try my luck..." He said wiggling his eyes and I started giggling but rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop rolling those beautiful brown orbs of yours." He said seriously.

"Why?" I asked tensing up.

"They might get stuck at the back and I would hate to not be able to see them." He said grinning his crooked, turn me to mush, smile. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Bella." He said into my hair.

"Um-hum?" I said still inhaling his soap and men scent.

"I like you," he said. "a lot." I smiled like an idiot.

"I like you too Edward." I said and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him. I brushed my lips on his soft ones. He moved one of his hands from the small of my back to my waist and the other moved up to my neck to bring me closer. I moved my hands to his neck and hair and angle my face to kiss him better. A groan escaped him and that turned my knees to jelly. He parted his lips and I quickly used advantage to slip my tongue in his mouth, when I did that another groan escaped him and I giggled still kissing him. We eventually had to breathe so we parted but his lips never left my skin.

"Why do you have to go?" he asked.

"Because I have to."

"That is not a proper answer." He growled.

"I'm sorry Edward but I swear that by Sunday I'll be here for our date." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Will you call me?" He asked.

"I can't promise anything." He pouted, opening his huge emerald eyes and sticking out that kissable bottom lip out. I kissed his pout away. "But I do promise to text you as soon as I get there." I said and he smiled softly.

"I probably have to go now Edward." I said.

"Really?" He whined and I nodded. "You can go, but not before I kiss you senseless." I giggled and he pulled me closer for one more of those breath-taking kiss. He was the first to pull away and I made a noise of disappointment. "Bella, if I keep on kissing you I don't think I'll be able to let you go." I pouted but understood.

"I'll see you soon." I said and brushed my lips against his quickly.

"Can't wait." He said serious.

"Eddie I haven't even left." I said giggling. I removed myself from his embrace and felt incomplete. I walked to the entrance and as I was about to enter I received a text.

_Miss you already. XXX –_Edward.

_Miss you too. XXX_. I turned around and waved my hand blushing a bit.

I walked in and soon enough the cab to take me to the airport was there. I took my bags and put them into the trunk. I was in the airport in no time at all and saying good-bye to LA.

"Bella!"Someone yelled as I came out of the plane in Forks.

"Leah!" I yelled back and ran to hug her.

"How is the Edward?" Leah asked and I blushed.

"Hello Bella," my dad said from behind Leah. "Who is this Edward?"

**Tanks for reading. Sorry for taking so long, school is back on full force but I promise to try and update at least once a week.**


	8. Chapter 8: Forks

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone or adding me to their favourites. As you know I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Forks

**Bella Pov**

* * *

"How is Edward?" Leah asked and I blushed.

"Hello Bella," my dad said from behind Leah. "Who is this Edward?" I blushed even more which I thought was impossible.

"It's just a friend dad." I said. Leah looked at me apologetically and I smiled lightly.

"He sure doesn't sound like one." Charlie said under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you going to give me a hug or not?" I asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Come here Bells." He said and I smiled at him brightly. I hugged him from his waist like I used to do when I was little. "I missed you." He breathed into my hair.

"Missed you to dad."

"Are we going home or not?" Leah asked staring at us.

"Let's go."Charlie said as he took my suitcase. I sat in the backseat while Charlie and Leah were in the front seat.

"How is Sue and Seth?" I asked.

"They are fine. Sue stayed because she is cooking dinner and Seth is out working." Charlie replied.

"Working?" I asked half laughing.

"He got in trouble and mom made him promise to get a job and pay for it." Leah said. _I promised to message Edward as soon as I arrived._ I remembered and grabbed my phone.

_Hey Eddie, I have arrived. XXX _

_Hey beautiful. Good to know, I miss you. XXX –_Edward. I smiled to myself at his quick reply.

_Wow! Quick reply. Have you been sitting next to your phone all this time? Miss you too. XXX _

_Yep. Have been next to it for exactly two hours and forty-nine minutes. XXXXXXX –_Edward. I started giggling at his answer and the amount of kisses. My dad looked at me trough the review mirror and Leah shot me knowing look. I smiled at them blushing fifty shades of red.

_Eager to talk to me hum? Seven kisses? Miss me that much_?

_Yes, yes and yes. What about you, no kisses? XXX -_Edward.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. Happy?_

_Very. XXXXXXX -_Edward.

_TTYL. XXX_

_*Pouting* Ok. XXXX -_Edward.

I kept my phone and looked at my window.

"Done talking to Edward?" My dad asked. I blushed a deep shade of pink and nodded. He let a short growl, I rolled my eyes and Leah started laughing.

"Is he hot?" Leah asked.

"Girls please wait until I'm not present." Charlie pleaded and we laughed. The rest of the trip was smooth and quiet.

The house looked the same and smelt the same. I entered and walked into the kitchen to maybe get a glass of water.

"Hey Bella," Sue said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." I said as I hugged her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few." I nodded and went to my old bedroom. It felt like months since I've been here but it has only been a week.

At dinner we all sat at the table and had the wonderful meal Sue prepared.

"So... Bells, you said that you needed a break from school. Why is that?" Charlie asked. _Because this retard wants to rape me._

"I missed home." I lied with a fake smile. Charlie smiled back but Leah saw right through it.

We ate dinner in silence and I excused myself to go to bed. After five minutes Leah was at my door.

"What's happening?" She said quickly.

"A guy is threatening to rape me." I whispered.

"WHAT?" She whisper shouted. "Why didn't you tell Charlie?"

"Because if I ignore the bastard, he is going to leave me alone." I answered logically. "Plus I have Jacob and Rose with me at all times."

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"He said that if he found me at school tomorrow he would force it on me."

"So you plan on hiding here?"

"No. I just needed some time away." I said.

"Ok. Now tell me about the gorgeous Edward." She said smiling.

"Leah I'm tired." I whined covering my head with a pillow. She took it away from me.

"No you are not!" She said.

"I am, now go away."

"Not until you tell me about Edward." I sighed, she wasn't going to give up.

"Edward is a very sweet, hot, nice British guy." I said.

"You are blushing." She accused. "There is more than that."

"He is extremely rich but down to earth. Not like those stupid snobs."

"And..." she said.

"Andanamazingkisser." I said quickly. She opened her eyes and then mouth to scream but I shushed her.

"So you kissed him?" She asked. I blushed and nodded.

"When?" She asked.

"During the date."

"Oh my gosh." She said and fell on my bed dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Now will you leave me alone?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Have Edward dreams." She said and I blushed but rolled my eyes. She left and closed the door. I lay down and closed my eyes. When I was about to fall asleep my phone buzzed.

_Have sweet dreams, beautiful. XXX –_Edward. I smiled to myself and replied.

_Thanks, handsome. XXX_

I shut my phone and was fast asleep. I woke up the next morning to the usual rain in Forks. I was pretty bored and as weird as it was I missed Edward. _Why is this happening to me? _I thought. I had so many ideas in what I wanted. I wanted to completely fall for Edward but I know that I'm not capable of loving. I wanted to do something about James but I knew that by myself I wouldn't do anything and I still could not ask for help from someone. As much as I wanted for James to be punished I also thought that by bringing anyone to this I might be putting them in trouble.

I sighed and got in the shower. Under the extremely hot water I felt my tense muscles and tiredness go away. I went out and dressed in my sweats and a tank top, my hair was up in a messy bun and I was lying in my bed with my laptop.

"Hey Bells." Seth said as he came inside.

"Seth!" I said and got up to hug my little brother.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good." He said and I took in his appearance. He was taller and had more defined muscles. How could he change in a week?

"Are you having any problems in LA?" he asked.

"Nothing that you should worry about." I said smiling at him.

"Well, she is lying." Leah said by the door.

"Will you ever shut up?" I asked, shooting daggers at her.

"What is that suppose mean?" Seth said.

"This rich snob is threatening her." Leah said falling on my bed.

"Yah but it's nothing serious. I'm just the new shiny toy there." I said.

"I get you now let's have some fun." Seth yelled.

"Like what?" Leah asked.

"Let's have some frozen yogurt like we used to when we were little." I said.

We spent the day out having frozen yogurt and later we watched a movie from our old TV. We spent most of the days at home doing stupid stuff like playing monopoly until dawn. We had hot cocoa with marshmallows, I even went fishing with my dad.

Right now I'm on the plane back to LA and the only thing on my mind is Edward. In a few minutes I'll be out of the plane, Rose and Jake are here to get me but I wished it was Edward. My feelings for him are getting stronger every day that passes. I'm scared that I might be in love with him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little lame but I needed it out in order to get the story where I want it to be.**


	9. Chapter 9: The split

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone or adding me to their favourites. As you know I don't own the characters.**

**Thanks to for beta reading this.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The split

**Bella Pov**

I'm back home from Forks and I can't wait to see Edward but it would have to wait for tomorrow because today I have to relax and get sleep. When I woke up I took a warm long shower and went to spend some time with her.

"I missed you Rose." I said.

"Missed having you around too." She said. "How was the trip?"

"It was great seeing my family again. I missed them."

"Bella, we have been her for like a week." She said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't judge me." I said throwing a pillow in her direction but she caught it in the air.

"I have the right to." She said.

"How come?"

"I live with you and you are pretty much like a sister to me." Smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at my goofy smile.

"So... How is Emmett?" I asked.

"He is great, gorgeous and a true gentleman." She said no doubt daydreaming about him.

"So tomorrow is your big date with Mr. Edward." She said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I said truthfully.

The rest of the night we ate popcorn watching girly movies and passed out on the couches. I woke up in the morning in a really good mood. I took a long shower, washed my hair and dressed in shorts and a tank-top. I went to the kitchen and prepared pancakes. I sat at the table eating then went to get dressed for the date.

I was wearing a brown, spaghetti-strapped blouse with skinny jeans, a jeans coat and brown boots. I had my hair up in a ponytail with curls cascading down my face. I had put light make-up and strawberry flavoured gloss.

I arrived at Starbucks ten minutes early and ordered a cappuccino. I was playing some game that I don't recall on my phone waiting for him to arrive. I finished my cappuccino but he still hadn't arrived. It had passed one minute since we agreed so I just left it behind.

**Thirty minutes later**

He was now half an hour late but still no nothing. I checked my phone for the thousandth time for the past time and not even one message from Edward. _Did he stand me up?_ I thought furiously. I'd give him ten minutes then I'll leave.

**Ten minutes later.**

_Fine I'll leave but I should at least call him and tell him that I'm leaving._ I thought. I grabbed my phone and dialled his number but it went straight to the mail box.

" Hello, I'm not available at the moment leave a message." Said Edward's gorgeous voice.

_Is he ignoring me?_ I thought now mad at him for not appearing and answering his phone.

As I was about to leave someone called my name but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. I turned around slowly to face my nightmare.

"James." I said greeting him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Leaving." I said turning around and walking to the door.

"You didn't appear at school. Are you running away from me?" He said with a smirk.

"Why would I be running from _you_?" I said a little annoyed.

"So where were you?" He asked.

"None of your business." I spat. I was not in a good mood and if I could I'd brake him and ... to pieces.

"Wow! Little kitten mad?" He asked as if talking to a baby.

"Shut up James and go to hell." I said and left without a look back.

I didn't feel like going home so I walked fro minutes and arrived to a park where I had been with Edward before. I wanted to scream and cry and just not care but it hurt and would not let him get to me. _Why could someone like him want to be with someone like me? _I thought bitterly and went to the pond where we shared our first kiss. I tried to cry but the tears weren't coming to me so I just sat there for hours. It was getting dark so I decided to head home. Tomorrow he would pay for standing me up like that.

I entered the house and Rosalie was on the couch reading something.

"How was the date?" She asked looking at me with a smile.

"There was no date." I said and walked to my room.

"What do you mean _there was no date?_" She asked.

"He didn't show up ok? Now leave me alone please." I requested and she nodded. She hugged me then left and closed the door. I took a warm shower and went to bed but sleep wouldn't come.

_*Flashback: first date with Edward*_

"_Edward n-" I said as he pulled me to the water._

"_Too late." He said while grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer to him. I splashed water at him and he jumped in surprise._

"_What was that for?" He asked._

"_For wetting me." I said with a smug smile. He chuckled._

"_I'll get you back for that." He said getting closer to me. I screamed and ran/ swam away from him. _

"_Trying to escape from me?" He asked. He was so close I could feel his breath in my ear sending involuntary shivers all over my body. His arm was around my back so that if I tried to escape he could hold me in place. I turned around and took a breath at the distance between us which was not a lot. _

"_What if I was?" I said and he smirked. Where had the confidence come from? I wondered. But now that it is here I might take advantage of it. _

_He increased his grip on me, making me get closer to his body. His other hand came from behind him and he caressed my face then lips. I got even closer and slowly got closer to him. His breath was now on my face and my heart was going a million miles an hour. I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss and his face got closer. As our lips brushed softly fireworks seemed to blow all over my body and I couldn't take one more second without his lips in mine. My arms went around his neck and we were kissing passionately. His lips were soft and caring but also hungry and fast. He got me closer to him until there was no more space between us, I wrapped my legs around his waist and his tongue brushed against my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our he deepened the kiss. He was the first to let the others lip go. We were both breathing heavy and our heartbeats were frantic._

_*End of flashback*_

I rolled onto the other side of my bed and that was when the tears finally came. It hurt so much, why had he done that to me? I spent hours crying but eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Rose sitting on my bed. Her eyes were sad looking at me and I covered my face with my pillow. She must have seen my puffy red eyes and dried tears.

"I'll make him pay for this." She said. I removed the pillow from my face and shook my head.

"No you won't," I said. "_I will_." She smirked.

"And how are you going to do this this?" She asked.

"Rose I need you to get the hottest outfit you can get me today. It's today that he will meet my dark side." I said and jumped out of bed.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got where I wanted to and the story will now be extremely fun to write. The link to Bella's outfits will be on my profile. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
